Wet Potatoes
by addictivetendency
Summary: Children are such a pain in the butt. Explanation/ spin-off fic for Televisions and Radios Series. (OkiKagu?)


This is like an explanation fic for my Televisions and Radios series. I also just might finish that series in this post (ill just add chapters)

* * *

Nobody ever realizes it, but, Gintoki actually has a knack for children. Whether it be a toddler or a teenager, he had this sort of affinity or magnetic force inside of him that, somehow, makes him likeable to children. Shimura Shinpachi and Kagura were the best examples that could prove this.

Even when he initially protested in being affiliated with the teenagers, knowing well that he wouldn't be a good role model to them, the kids still insisted. If he liked the company or he just couldn't be bothered anymore to repudiate them, he didn't know. All he knew was they were already at the point where they considered each other as family.

And it was never like he had problems in dealing with children, people who didn't know him can actually consider him as someone with great potential to be a father or at least something like a guardian. Being Kagura's "Earth Dad" was actually great practice for him.

So, like any other father, it slightly broke his heart when Kagura came home, after about a year of being in outer space(or what they considered as being "abroad") as an alien hunter, carrying an infant, telling him it was her son.

It was during this moment that Gintoki had finally known the feeling of utter confusion not brought by battle. His mind was starting to spin what with the million questions in it. It didn't help his mental state either that Kagura was explaining the situation so poorly.

Gintoki's brain had stopped functioning entirely and he just sat in his desk, dumbfounded. During these times, he was thankful that Shinpachi acted more like an adult than him.

He could see it as well, the confusion and worry in Shinpachi's face. But, unlike him, the boy knew the social protocols of situations like these. He was sure the boy had a million questions himself. But, Gintoki later realized, Shinpachi didn't mention any of it because he knew Kagura would have said something if she was ready.

"Well, you can't stay here, Kagura." Shinpachi had said, his caring smile never leaving his face. "This isn't exactly a place where a child should be raised."

Kagura looked confused. "But, this is where I live."

"You can live with Ane-ue and I for the meantime. She can help you take care of the child and there are clothes there from when I was younger that he can use if he grows out of those." Shinpachi slides between his thumb and finger the cloth that was wrapped around the baby.

Kagura's face lit up in delight. Gintoki wasn't sure whether she was thanking Shinpachi or insulting him. Either way, it had sounded nice, it must have been a thank you. She may be twenty-two, but the girl still didn't know how to properly show gratitude.

After another lengthy conversation about how Umibozu nor her brother knew nothing of this and how she would like to keep it that way for now, Shinpachi took his leave, saying that he had to inform his sister so that they could prepare the house.

And then the two of them were left alone, with him still trying to come up with anything proper to say.

"What's his name?" he blurted out. He was actually asking about the name of the father, a.k.a. the guy he would most _probably_ kill, but he hadn't been specific so Kagura thought he was asking for the child's name.

"Souichiro!" she smiled. Kagura had gotten up from the couch and stood next to Gintoki, handing the child with utmost care over to him. The name sounded familiar.

Now, Gintoki was a firm believer that infants would not be able to resemble their parents as early as this stage. So, when he had caught a glimpse of the child's face, he decided that it resembled a wet potato rather than Kagura or its father. He wouldn't be able to identify the father just yet.

So, that was that. This was really Kagura's son.

The news didn't spread as quickly as he had thought, though. Only the people downstairs and the Shimuras knew of it. And, frankly, Gintoki thought it would be fun having a baby around. Well, one that actually belonged to their little family.

Of course, taking care of a baby meant Kagura wouldn't be able to go back to her work "abroad" just yet. This also meant that the Yorozuya would now work twice as hard, they were five now (including Sadaharu), after all. And it was sort of fulfilling now that there was another purpose for making money, other than just paying rent.

But, earning money to raise the kid was surprisingly less difficult. Well, Otose and Otae would chip in every now and then, making sure, of course, that the money went to Souichiro's needs rather than those of Gintoki's gambling tendencies. It also helped that the Shimuras had a lot of clothes lying around that could be used for the kid. It was less cost.

By then, he had completely forgotten about his wet potato theory.

After a few months, Souichiro's hair color started to become more decipherable: it was a sort of brown color. It was also evident that the child's complexion started becoming even lighter than normal over the months (something expected as his mother was a Yato after all). And, like any normal child, Souichiro's eyes had started to change color: something on the line of being maroon.

Over the months, Souichiro had also started to resemble someone. This wouldn't be an easy thing to hide anymore, even if Kagura doesn't admit it.

 _The name did sound familiar._

And, Otae did have a stalker. It wouldn't be long before that Gorilla-of-a-commander would catch wind about the news of a child in the Shimura residence. One look at Souichiro and Kondo Isao would be sent back to the Shinsengumi compound, having fits of hysteria.

END

A/N: ok i feel like kondo doesn't necessarily stalk Otae on a daily basis? More like when he has free time. Plus being a commander must be a very busy job lol


End file.
